


Shoot Me, Coward

by Sayuri_Tamano, Sorrelpelt95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Crack Treated Seriously, Guns, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Tamano/pseuds/Sayuri_Tamano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelpelt95/pseuds/Sorrelpelt95
Summary: Harry gets held at gunpoint, Tom saves him, everything'sfine.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Shoot Me, Coward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenzingy46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/gifts).



> Be nice to me, this is my first ever fic and I was bullied into it by a friend. Enjoy.
> 
> (Hi~ This is Sayuri. Just a disclaimer: I am not the writer for this fic; I'm just a beta to help with formatting. Sorrel and I are having some tech difficulties, so I had to be put as co-writer to help with editing is all. Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy!!)

This was supposed to be a routine bank run; they go in, deposit a check, make sure it goes through, then leave. But of course the infamous Potter luck had to strike again, leaving Harry held at gunpoint as a hostage to a group of thugs looking for a quick buck. And Harry, well... Harry didn't seem concerned at all.

"Tom, I'm _fine_ , I promise." Harry rolled his eyes, fondly exasperated by his boyfriend's overprotective nature.

"Harry, you're being held at _gunpoint_. You and I have very different definitions of 'fine'." Scowling, Tom glares fiercely at the thug who was threatening what was his.

Marcus Flint had gone to school with them, played on the football team, something that made him big and brawny, but Tom had never really paid much attention to sports, so it didn't matter much past the fact that it was keeping Harry from him.

"Don't worry, Tom, Marcus is too much of a coward to shoot. He always _did_ prefer to use his fists." Harry scoffs.

Marcus, fed up with being ignored when he was currently staging a robbery, presses the gun harder to Harry's temple, trying to take charge of the situation again. "I said, _don't move_...! Unless you want his brains splattered all over the wall?"

Tom goes to step forward anyway, drawing attention to himself since he knew it was just a bluff, then he nearly groans when shit hits the fan because Harry takes that moment to do something truly and incredibly _stupid_. Forgetting that he's tiny and completely unsuited for such a maneuver, Harry tries to do the thing he'd seen in self defense videos, stomping with all his weight into Marcus's instep. The rest of the maneuver is lost on him because, deciding he was done, Marcus swings a giant, meaty fist into his side, the hand holding the gun dropping as he kicks his downed hostage.

Dazed from his skull's impact with the linoleum, and from the fiery, searing pain blossoming in both his side and wrist, not to mention his head, Harry doesn't realize what's happened until Tom is kneeling by his side, cradling his face in cool hands and trying to get him to focus past the ringing in his ears.

"See? Told you I'd be fine." He grins, the expression quickly turning into a grimace as his vision swims.

Tom barely gets him angled away in time for him to lose his stomach's contents over the linoleum, then once more presses cool hands to Harry's face. "Harry, I'm pretty sure you have a concussion, broken ribs, and a severely sprained wrist. You and I have _very_ different definitions of 'fine'. Come on, the EMTs will be here soon, and you need help."

\-------------------------

Later, in the hospital, Harry looks over at Tom and asks.

"So... How'd you take him down? You didn't seduce him, did you? Because I love you and all, but I am _so_ not sharing you."

Laughing abruptly at the absurdity of such a statement, and getting an answering smile from Harry, he gently runs his thumb over the back of his uninjured hand and shakes his head.

"No... No, I didn't seduce him. Believe it or not, I knocked him out with his own gun. He was so focused on you and your brainless stupidity, trying to be the saviour, that he never even noticed me getting close until I had the gun in hand and was smashing it into the back of his skull. You're welcome, by the way. Like always, I saved you."

Still grinning, Harry answers with an amused hum. "You know you love it. If you didn't have to keep saving me, your life would be dull and utterly boring. I keep you entertained."


End file.
